Long Way Home
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: HIATUS. BSV Challenge 69. When S5 Buffy jumped off the tower, she gets transported to end of S1 after being in a coma for 3 months. How will S5 Buffy deal with a alive mother, her friends and a S2 Spike, all with her memories intact? AU S2 MF
1. Returning the Gift

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fiction on my LJ and on the BloodShedVerse. Thank you in advance to anyone who likes this fiction here :D Will also be put up at if you're interested.

**Long Way Home**

_----------------------------------_

_Name: Stephanie  
Email:   
Seasons: AU/AR_

**Challenge: 69**

_Buffy jumps off the tower and instead of dying is transported into an alternate reality. Buffy, complete with memories wakes up in her own body. The catch... she is herself, however she has been in a coma since Xander revived her with CPR after dying at the hands of the Master. Timeline is up to you. She has to have been in a coma for a minimum of a week, maximum your choice. How does Buffy, with full memories of possible upcoming events react with Spike, and her family and friends?_

**Must haves:**

_Spike eventually claiming Buffy _

_Angel getting pissed off and acting like a jerk (you know like himself) _

_Joyce alive (doesn't have to be in the story but don't kill her off) _

_A reality that is similar to the original reality _

**Can haves:**

_Dawn _

_-------------------------------------_

_XXX_

**Words:** 1,092

**Chapter 1**

**Returning the Gift**

"Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen."

Holding Dawn by the upper arms, Buffy continued to talk to her heedless of her protests. Lightening split the sky as tears of sadness rolled down her sister's face. Stroking the side of Dawn's face she wiped away the tears and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you. I will **always** love you. But this is the work that I have to do."

Buffy turned in slow motion and ran from the platform. Sobs racked Dawns body as her sister dived off the tower and into the swirling portal.

"Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay."

Her face distorts with pain as the portal sucks her life from her.

"And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong."

Giles looking sad walks forward. Xander walked over next, carrying a hurt Anya. Willow and Tara, hand in hand, stood next to them. Spike, dragged himself off the pile of bricks and came forward to the rest of the group. Dropping to the ground as the sun hit him, and as the tears flowed freely. Face buried in his hands he cried useless buckets of salt over his broken promise.

"Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it. Be brave. Live."

Dawn flew down the stairs, hands pressed to her bleeding sides. Spotting the broken lifeless body she began to cry again. Looking over at all of Buffy's friends she remembered every single word, every expression on her sister's face before she saved the world again. As well as all the events leading up to this day.

'_And I was so close to getting her and Spike together.'_ She thought, immediately feeling terrible for him.

"For me."

_XXX_

"It's too late. He's gone up."

Breaking into a run, the young boy and the vampire with a soul entered the underground cavern. Angel spotted Buffy lying face down in a really large puddle of water and ran to her, scooping her into his arms, he tried to get her to breathe. Swallowing hard Xander ran in after Angel, looking at the elder male he raised his eyebrows in question.

Angel looked over at the brave young acquaintance of the slayer and frowned.

"She's dead."

"No. she's not dead."

"She's not breathing."

"But if she drowned, uh, there's a shot! CPR!"

"You have to do it. I have no breath."

He peeled his jacket off and balled it up, pushing it under her head. Trying to calm his breathing, he bent over her and nervously opened her mouth. Breathing into her mouth a few times before pulling away and pumping her chest. He repeated the action a few more times before Angel lost hope. Looking away with tears in his eyes, he was secretly proud of Xander for refusing to give up on Buffy.

Giving it one last shot, Xander pressed down on her chest harder than he had previously and was rewarded when her head turned to the side and she coughed up water. Eyes still closed her head lolled back to its previous position once her lungs were emptied.

Breathing joint sighs of relief Angel picked Buffy up and carried her to Giles car. Shoving Xander into the driver's side while he placed Buffy across the back seat of the car. He punched the metal hiding the engine, and lifted it up once the lock was broken. Fiddling with the wires inside for a few moments before shouting to Xander.

Pressing his foot down on the accelerator peddle Xander grinned to Angel as the car roared to life with out a key.

"Take her to the nearest hospital. Get her help. I'll get the Master, we'll meet you there."

As the car drove out of site, Angel ran back inside the building intent on revenging the death of his love.

_XXX_

"Help, help me please. She drowned, please help us!" A frantic Xander began screaming and shouting for all he was worth as soon as he entered the hospital. Doctors and nurses all around him ran over, then scattered in various directions. A nurse returned with two male orderlies and a stretcher. Placing the unconscious girl down on it Xander grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Please be alright." He begged her prone form. One of the senior doctors had to pry his hand off of hers in order to move her out of the hallway and into ICU.

"Hey, kid, is there anyone you could call for your…" Leaving the sentence hanging Dr Redman looked the boy up and down. Not noticing anything homicidal or strange about him, she let the questions slide.

"She's my best friend. I love her; please make sure she's ok." Dr Redman just nodded; it was against protocol to make promises to patient's families. "I'll go call her mom. Her boyfriend and our other close friends will come later."

"How will they know?" She couldn't help ask the young man

"Her boyfriend found her. I was with him."

"Where is he?"

"Shouldn't you be helping Buffy?" Xander looked away in apology when he realized how harsh his tone had been. He couldn't help it, his best friend was lying there in ICU and her doctor was acquisitioning him about Angel. "Sorry. Please go help her."

Turning from the doctor Xander did the only thing he could think of, he walked over to the vending machine and inserted some money. Staring at the chocolate options he eventually decided and pressed the button. Pulling out the treat that had fallen he pulled off the wrapper and ate it. Sitting down in the waiting area he prayed Willow would come soon, anyone, even Angel, just so he wouldn't be here alone.

He remembered he had to call Joyce, and stood again. Walking to the payphone he cursed when he realized he didn't have enough money for a proper call. Taking a chance he dialed the number and dropped in the change. When Joyce picked up he spoke as fast as he could.

"Buffy. Sunnydale Memorial Hospital. ICU. Quick as you can, Xander."

He finished the sentence just as the time ran out and the line went dead. The recorded message played over and over until Xander replaced the handset. Walking back over to the chairs he sat back down and placed his head in his hands and waited.

**XXX**

Read, Review, Enjoy:D :D Hope you guys like as much as BSV does! 3 cya xx


	2. Please Be Ok

Thank you to 'Jess S1' for the review, which seems to have vanished from the site… :S

U B **Words:** /U /B 1,531

U B **Chapter 2** /B /U 

B U **Please Be OK** /U /B 

Back in Sunnydale High, the Hellmouth was opening beneath the group of friends gathered inside the library. A monster with three heads and snake like tentacles emerged from the crevice closest to Willow. One tentacle slithered forward and wrapped itself around the red heads ankle. Pulling her back towards it and the hole. Screaming for someone to help her, her arms flailed as she tried to grab onto something to stop her being eaten alive.

Jenny Calendar looked over at the screaming, hacking at the tentacles that had trapped Willow's limb she grabbed for the girls hand and yanked her as far from the demon as she could get her. She then began to scream as well, as more tentacles reached forward to grab Willow once more, and this time herself as well.

Cordelia pressed herself against the library doors along with the table from the centre of the room. An arm broke through the glass windows and grabbed for the brunettes face. Biting down on the undead flesh as hard as she could until the arm pulled back with a pain filled cry.

"How do you like it?" She shouted after the limb, before focusing her attention on keeping the demons out.

Giles was rather busy trying to keep them from entering through the stacks. Blockading that entrance for the moment with bookcases, he ran back to his office to overturn the filing cabinets. He lifted them onto his desk with difficulty and positioned them in front of the windows there. Finally having taken care of that, he returned into the main section of the library to see how he could help. Noticing his love interest and what could be considered his friend fighting for their lives with snake like limbs, he grabbed the axe Jenny had dropped and began to hack them free.

_XXX_

Angel ran, back into the building and onto the roof, following his nose praying he was strong enough to win.

"Come into my world!" The Master screeched, arms raised as he watched the squid-resembling demon with three heads crawl from the gap over the Hellmouth.

"Not your world just yet." Angel growled at him. He would win; he'd do it for Buffy. She'd be kinda pissed though, not being able to take care of it herself. Beggars couldn't be choosers he guessed as he raised the stake Buffy had dropped back down in the cavern.

"Couldn't the slayer make it herself?" Seeing Angel tense up he laughed. "So she is dead then?" Laughing harder, he didn't notice the brunette dive for him until he hit the roof. "Come to extract vengeance Angelus?" The Master mocked as he kicked his opponent off of him. Standing back up he brushed himself off arrogantly and began to circle Angel.

Angel growled and too got up, circling the Master cautiously, he growled and mock lunged forward again. He grinned as the Master dived back out of reach, only to be kicked from behind as Angel used all his speed to get their first. They fought for what seemed like hours, but were in fact a few moments, all it took for Giles to free Jenny and Willow actually.

Eventually Angel managed to gain the upper hand, trying not to lose control to his demon and lose altogether he grabbed the Master and lifted him into the air. Leaning over the skylight, he was pleased to note the broken table just below them. He threw the Master down hard, sending shards of glass flying through the night and onto the linoleum floor of the library. The Master landed on the table, a sharp piece of wood piercing his heart, as his dust flew from his bones, the demons and vampires seemed to dissolve into nothing also, leaving Cordelia holding a door against no one and Giles hacking at air.

Racing down the stairs, Angel flew into the library to check on everyone else. He was please when they said no one had been seriously hurt. Leaning over the bones of his recently deceased foe Angel stuck his tongue out.

"That was for Buffy."

Giles frowned and looked around the room. "Where is she pray tell?"

"And Xander?" Willow asked fearfully.

"Sunnydale Memorial Hospital. Buffy was… um, well she died actually." Everyone gasped, hands flying to their mouths in shock and fear. All praying that he was lying to them.

"Shouldn't she be in a morgue then?" Cordelia asked tactlessly.

"She's fine now. She's just unconscious. Xander drove her there. Um, he sort of borrowed your car Giles." Angel looked away shamefully. "Sorry, it was an emergency."

"No, no it's ok, as long as Buffy is alright."

"Can we go see her?"

Everyone looked over to Angel who nodded, all leaving together now except Cordelia.

"Are you coming?" Jenny asked looking at her funny.

"Well, the Spring Fling…" She trailed off at everyone's angry glares.

Angel began to growl at her. "No go ahead. She only died to save the world!"

"Fine, I'll go!" Exasperated, Cordy threw her arms in the air, and trailed after the others.

_XXX_

Sitting alone in her house, Joyce began wondering if the dance had gotten going yet. Whether they were dancing yet? If anyone had asked Buffy to dance yet? Complimented her dress maybe? Maybe Buffy would get some pictures taken, one of her friends was sure to have a camera if not one of the faculty chaperoning. However, one thing she did not expect was a distressing phone call from one Xander Harris telling her to go to Sunnydale Memorial Hospital because something happened to Buffy only to hang up before she could ask what.

So here she was, behind the wheel of her car, desperately trying to calm her nerves and not have herself run off the road. Pulling up outside the hospital, Joyce jumped from the car, pressing the button that would lock it she ran inside.

Her eyes glanced over the waiting area, spotting Xander and a female doctor she ran over.

"Is Buffy alright? What happened? Why did you hang up?"

"Ms Summers I presume. Have you seen Buffy's boyfriend? Is he with you?"

Joyce shot the doctor a perplexed look. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Tell me if my baby is ok!"

'_Please be ok_.' She thought frantically, she couldn't lose her baby girl.

"I'm Dr Redman. As I was about to tell your daughters friend…"

'_Please be ok_.' Xander prayed to whatever higher powers listened to mere mortals.

"…The less likely that will be."

"Excuse me?" Both Joyce and Xander asked at once, neither having listened to the conversation.

_XXX_

All five piled into Jenny's car and drove to the hospital. Running inside moments after Joyce they all silently prayed that Buffy would be ok.

Giles ran over to a doctor and coughed. "Hello, yes, I'm looking for Buffy, Buffy Summers."

"Are you family?" The man asked suspiciously.

"Yes. We are."

"Over there." He pointed to Dr Redman. "She'll help you."

"Jolly good of you."

All five of them calmly, as could be expected, ran to the doctor. Arriving only to hear the last few words.

"Excuse me?"

"Hello. Joyce! Xander!" Giles exclaimed as Willow rushed to hug her childhood friend.

"What's happening with Buffy?"

"Are you family?" Dr Redman repeated the other doctor's question, only to be answered with a forceful 'yes'. "As I was saying, Miss Summers has lost a lot of blood. She also has a severe case of lung trauma."

"She drowned." Angel spoke slowly, "Xander did CPR."

"Yes, ok, well Miss Summers has lapsed into a coma. She has a good chance of waking up, she is young and healthy but the longer she is asleep, the less likely that will be. I'm sorry. You may go see her now."

The news was slowly being digested by the surrounding family; nodding to the doctor they walked in the direction she had gone to Buffy's room. Tears streaked many of their faces, while Angel preferred to be strong and brood. Xander ran straight over to her once the door opened, unable to comprehend the fact that she may never wake up, he sat on the end of her bed mindful of the wires, and picked her hand up. Pressing a small kiss to the back of her hand he started talking to her, asking questions like he expected an answer. When Willow came over and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly he turned to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I can't lose another best friend Wills."

Sniffling softly Cordelia left the room, only to return moments later with a chocolate bar. She approached Xander and handed the bar to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to come earlier." Taking the offered treat from her Xander just nodded, not wanting to let go of Buffy's hand he handed it to Willow to open.

"She will wake up right? Giles?" Looking at the man who seemed to know everything, the kids in the group felt all the hopelessness possible in this situation when all Giles did was shrug his shoulders and wipe away the tears in his eyes.

**XXX**


	3. Welcome to Sunnyhell

Thanks for all the reviews guys, you rock! Also added this to the _Spuffy Realm_ read and review there… :D****

**Words:** 1,209

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to Sunnyhell**

The black sportsman Desoto sped through the 'welcome to Sunnydale' sign and into town. Pulling up outside the abandoned factory, a bleached blond man got out of the drivers side. Hair slicked back, black t-shirt tight across his well muscled chest, jeans clinging to his legs leaving nothing to the imagination. Everything else hidden by the long black leather duster he wore over the red button down shirt, left hanging open.

Walking around to the passenger side, he flung open the door, reached inside and pulled out a beautiful young woman. Her raven hair and pale skin combined with the old red Victorian style dress made her look like the porcelain doll she carried under one arm.

"Home sweet home, Dru." He told her lovingly.

_XXX_

Entering the factory Spike surveyed the group of vampires assembled in the main room. He spotted a child sitting on a throne at the back of the room and figured this was what all the hubbub was about.

'_Shouldn't be hard to take over_.' He figured. Leaving Dru to rest in one of the rooms he had come in here hoping to get into good fortunes with Sunnydale's big bad. Who happened to be an ankle biter.

They were spouting nonsense about St. Vigeous and the slayer. Completely disregarding the other minions Spike sauntered up to the front of the throne and eyed the kid contemplatively.

"You know what works good with slayers?" Colin looked at the man, he obviously didn't know. "Killing them."

"Can you?" Colin looked at him hopefully; someone needed to get to her.

"A lot faster than nancy boy there." He pointed over his shoulder at the vampire who was still sprawled across the floor.

The fallen vampire got to his feet and growled at Spike, then began laughing. "You any good with magic?"

"What's magic got to do with anything? I'm the slayer of slayers not a bleeding Merlin."

"Well, then, I suggest you give up and go home." Spike tilted his head to the side and regarded the minion closely; he didn't seem to be lying. Taking a glance at Colin, he noticed he wore the same crestfallen look as every other vamp in that room. "The slayer's in a coma." Spike opened his mouth only to be cut off before he could start speaking. "Her friends, they placed a barrier around her room. Only people she trusts can get in. Her subconscious chooses those who enter. Good luck."

He let out a sharp laugh and turned to point at the door. Spike thought about leaving but before he could make up his mind he remembered he was here for more reasons than to bag a third, he had to cure his Drusilla.

Speaking of, the moment her name entered his head, she appeared in the doorway, Miss Edith in hand. Practically floating over to him, for it seemed her feet never touched the ground; she began to coo in his ear.

"The sunshine won't burn my Spike. Go, luv, bring back my dear darkness."

He listened calmly as she babbled at him; finally tiring of trying to decipherer her meaning he lifted her into his arms and turned from the room.

"The slayers **mine**, even if I have to shake a bleeding gourd and do the hokey pokey." He muttered to Colin before walking through the threshold and heading back to their room.

"Interesting vampire." Colin told the others, eyes locked on the one Spike had knocked to the floor. "Very interesting."

_XXX_

Fighting Glory. Chasing Glory. Being chased by Glory. Hitting Ben. Leaving Ben. Running to Dawn. Watching Spike fall. Throwing Doc after him. Cutting Dawn free. Dragging her down the platform. Dawn trying to jump. Stopping her. Jumping in her place.

_Flash_

**Flash**

_Flash_

The Pain, so bright and colorful. It hurt my eyes so I closed them. I tried to scream but there was no sound. No more pain. I remember falling, falling from the sky as the color faded away. Blurring into the blue and gold of the approaching dawn.

_Flash_

**Flash**

_Flash_

I think I hit something then, it wasn't hard, just a soft 'thump'. I remember voices, crying, sad voices. Spike… he was there! I remember him. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't see. I tried to tell him I was ok, and that he shouldn't cry for me but I couldn't speak. I tried to touch him but I had no hands. I just… wasn't. But I was happy.

_Flash_

**Flash**

_Flash_

Hitting Giles. Talking to Jenny. Walking with the anointed. A cavern. The Master. Firing a crossbow. He caught it. He… he… I drown. There was water. Lots of water. I made a joke. I drown, he liked my dress. My dress… my mum bought that. Spring Fling. I went to that with Angel… No I didn't, I drowned. I drowned. I drowned. I drowned. Voices… Xander? Angel? I think I woke up now, in time for the dance. No! I drowned. I died. I… I… I…

_Beep_

**Beep**

_Beep_

"Miss Summers, can you hear me?" He looked over her for a response, any response. She'd been the same since she was brought in a little less than four months ago. Never moved, or twitched, she was barely breathing, her chest moving in the slightest. Skin pale and stretched across her bones as she continued to lose weight.

He looked over to the man in the door way, "I'm sorry, still no reaction." Angel merely nodded and went to tell the others. Dr Crowell sighed, it wasn't right. She was a child still, she had no place here. Running a hand lightly over her hair he prayed for help, that someone would come and wake this girl up, she seemed to be waiting for something but no one knew what. He prayed someone knew, for her sake, and that of her family and friends.

Leaving the room, Dr Crowell took one last glance back inside and sent up one more prayer to Heaven. He shut the door as loudly as possible, hoping he could make her jump, but nothing. Nodding his sympathies in the direction of the group of friends he turned down the opposite corridor to continue his rounds.

"Giles, would you check the barrier." Giles nodded and walked up to the door, standing just outside the room he began chanting. Lowering his voice towards the end until he trailed off, he turned to the group and nodded.

"She's safe." Now that she was safe to leave for the night, everyone turned to go home.

"I'll come back later, you all should rest." No one provided an argument to Angel's comment, all too tired to think of anything to say in response.

_XXX_

Spike paced his room at the factory; Dru was asleep but her words still rung in his ears.

_The sunshine wont burn my Spike_.

What was that supposed to mean? He had an idea but not one he'd place a bet on. Shrugging his shoulders he left the room and the factory, he was going to try his idea, if it didn't work, better luck next time.

If it did… then he'd get half of what he came here for.

**XXX**

Read and review me please…?


	4. I Save You

Sorry I took so long with this chapter; I hope you all don't mind :D Thanks to

1. Selena Style (Picking up as we speak)

2. Vanessa Masterson (And you have 'more')

3. lil-nic-2004 (thank you huni, I'm glad you're enjoying it) and

4. Dark Drusilla (and you have your next update) Thank you everyone… Also thanks to those who read this but don't review... (Even though you should).

**Words:** 1,568

**Chapter 4**

**I Save You**

"147 days… every night I save you… never when it counted of course… but every night after that… every night I save you… every night I save you… every night…"

Spike.

Spike.

Spike.

Her eyelids fluttered as she lay in the bed, still as she had been for 3 and half months, never once moving. Her eyelids fluttered.

_XXX_

Spike stood outside her hospital room door. Hand raised as if pressed to an invisible barrier, much like on someone's house. He took a deep unneeded breath and tested his theory. Slowly he allowed his hand to pass into the room. All the while wary of an electric shook, or something of the like curtsey of this so called barrier.

_Sunshine wont burn my Spike_.

An evil smirk spread across his lips as he moved his feet forward after his hand. Entering the room completely he let out a small chuckle.

"Hey presto, no barrier." He muttered to the girl in the bed.

He walked closer to her, a small smile flittering across his lips briefly before his mouth evened out again. No grin, no smile, set two straight lines set in determination. He fought his inner William as he changed. Leaning over her, he hissed as his fangs elongated and his ridges formed. Amber eyes gazed over the sleeping blond in the bed. He frowned, as he remembered she wasn't sleeping, she was in a coma, which meant he wouldn't get a good fight out of her.

"Might as well kill her. Warriors don't deserve this kind of life." He mused to himself. Another grin broke through his stony façade as he noticed her eyelids fluttering.

A hand cautiously reached out to touch her, first pressing softly to her eyes feeling them tremble beneath him. Then moving to her hair, caressing it softly he noted how soft it was, and the colour. The colour of sunshine.

"Dru was right."

As he mentioned Dru's name, the slayer frowned. Spike almost clapped in happiness; maybe he would get a fight out of this trip. He continued his explorations, letting his cool fingers gently travel across her lips, sighing as they parted slightly and one finger slipped inside. The only thought in his head now was 'warm', how hot she was, and then that thought lead to other thoughts. All he could wonder now was whether she was as hot down there as her mouth was.

Shaking himself out of his lustful thoughts, he wondered how he could get the slayer to wake up. Before he got bored and just ate her. He pulled his finger back out of her mouth and brought it to his own, liking Buffy's saliva from it he thought for a moment.

"Vanilla." He whispered.

He tried to think about the slayer, not how she tasted but how to wake her. He thought as hard as possible about that shrink he ate. What had she said…?

"Talking. Talking helps. Hear that, pet? You have to listen to me speak. For as long as I want… and I have forever, so just wake up and fight me."

His hand shot back out and he pressed it to her cheek. Gently rubbing his palm against her face he told her about him, and why he was in Sunnydale, and about how much he was looking forward to their fight.

_XXX_

Dr Crowell walked past Miss Summers' room, expecting to find it empty except Buffy; he nearly fainted when he saw the bleached blond man sitting by her bed. He then remembered about the barrier spell, and was relieve to note that the man couldn't hurt her. He shoved the door open, trying not to startle the man and entered.

"You're not human."

"No I'm not, sir, but neither are you." Dr Crowell answered evenly. "Mind telling me why you are here?"

"She's mine." Spike told him forcefully. In all honesty Spike had no idea why he said that, when asked, those two words were the first to enter into his head. Crazy as it sounded, it made his demon happy.

"I see, and why would that be?" Dr Crowell raised his hand to interrupt. "Never mind. To kill her right?"

"Yeah, to kill." Spike nodded his head, still not having turned to face the good doctor. "Why are you here?"

"Best money can buy, human or non." He told him simply. "You? Protection barrier. She must trust you."

"So the watchers council finally looking out for their chits?"

"It was the vampire, the boyfriend"

Spike finally turned. His eyes widened, as he finally recognised the lingering scent in the room. "Angelus."

"He goes by Angel now." He cautiously approached Buffy and the vampire, reaching out a hand he laid it against her chest, then moved onto her wrist. Afterwards he pulled her hair back and glanced at her neck.

"I haven't touched her if that's what you're checking for."

"It's my job. I'm going to leave now, if you're going to kill her make it a fair fight. I don't fancy losing my head."

With a nod, the doctor turned and left Spike alone with the slayer. Blue eyes following the demons every move until he was out of site. He looked back at the blond girl, and sighed.

"Just what I had in mind mate." He muttered after the man. Even though he knew he could no longer hear him.

_XXX_

She felt him then, leaning over her, talking to her. And as hard as she tried to talk back the words wouldn't come. They rose in her throat and then jammed refusing to go any further. It was so frustrating it brought tears to her eyes. It hurt so much she couldn't breathe. And then she saw him.

Slumped over himself, face bloody and mangled, hands covering as much as possible as he shed tears. She turned to the side of him, and noticed a body. Spike was crying for a dead woman. She moved closer to the corpse reaching out a hand tentatively to touch it only to draw back as if burnt. It was her. Spike was crying over her.

Backing away quickly she tripped over the sobbing form of the soulless vampire. As she hit the floor the wind was knocked out of her. Suddenly his face was before her, blue eyes locked on her hazel ones. A slight smile twitching at his lips.

"You're not real." He whispered sadly. As he took her hand in his and helped her up he frowned. "But you feel so real."

"What happened Spike?"

"Don't you remember, pet? You died. Saved the world you did. But I broke my promise." His head turned from her, as tears streamed down his face again. "Wake up now, luv. There's someone to see you."

"I'm sorry?" She asked, confused.

"No, I am." He gave her one last sad smile before pushing her in the direction of the tower. "I love you, kitten."

His hand clenched around his black t-shirt over where his heart was as he watched her run up the stair case of the tower. A gasp rose from him unbidden as he watched her hesitantly approach the end of the platform. The images so fresh in his mind he had to look away, he couldn't bear to see her jump twice.

'_Wake up…_'

He frowned as he saw her take a few steps back, and stopped. He was tempted to shout at her, tell her to come back down so he could stay with her forever, but he couldn't. It wasn't right. She deserved her happiness, with or without him. Sending a small grin up in her direction he was pleased when she smiled back down.

"Till the end of the world." He promised his love for her.

Her chest rose as she drew in a deep breath and ran forward, using the speed to propel herself off the platform. She dived gracefully to the floor, this time her face wasn't marred with pain but rather peace and freedom. She directed one loving smile at Spike before she hit the ground and her eyes closed.

_XXX_

Her eyes opened!

Her eyes flew from one side of the room to the other, the white wash walls turning yellow from age. The smell of disinfectant and death filled her nostrils as she breathed deeply trying to re-oxygenate her lungs, the shock of waking here catching the breath in her throat. Wrinkling her face in distaste she turned her head to the side, hearing a beeping noise and wanting it to stop. She pulled the wires attached to the machine and ripped them from her arm, as soon as the wires were disconnected the beeping subsided.

She smiled happily, it was quite, she could think. She needed to know why she was there, how she got there. And then she noticed the man before her. His bleach blond hair striking against his all black profile, his piercing blue eyes focused intently on her and her alone. A small smile twitched at his lips, just like when they had spoken moments ago.

'_Moments? How long ago was that_?' She found her self thinking as panic over came her. Needing to know why she was in hospital she spoke to him, in what seemed to her, the first time ever.

"Spike?"

"So, she awakens." Came the part amused, part sarcastic retort.

**XXX**

Please read and review...

Also check out my other ones,

**BtVS**

Family Ties ( http/ Spike/Buffy/Xander

The Assassin ( http/ Spuffy!

**Cruel Intentions**

_Then and Now series…_

1. Kill Me Again (http/ Sebastian/Kathryn

2. Fields of Innocence ( http/ Sebastian/Kathryn

**Phantom of the Opera**

Etrange Duo ( http/ Christine/Erik

**Ever After**

Forever and Ever (http/ Danielle/Henry

Ever After: The Poem (http/ Danielle/Henry


	5. Not Who You Think

Thanks to Vanessa Masterson, Dark Drusilla, sPIKEaNDmE, Xtremely-Canadian, Spike's ho-bag & avihenda for the reviews.

**Words:** 1,952

**Chapter 5**

**Not Who You Think**

"Spike." She muttered wearily. "How did we get here?"

The vampire looked down at the girl before him and frowned. "You know me? Must have a good watcher, pet."

"What's this got to do with Giles?" She asked a frown marring her beautiful face. Not know where he was coming from she frowned up at him once more before holding her hand out. "Help me out of this bed please. I feel weak."

A sneer crossed his lips, unknowing of what to do he looked from her and shoved her hand away.

"Spike? What's the matter?" When he didn't answer, Buffy began to panic. "Oh, God, is it Dawn? Did Glory come back? Spike, answer me damn it!"

"Shut. Up." He growled at her in obvious irritation. "I don't know what the bloody hell you're blabbing about. Or how you know me, but who ever you think I am, I'm not him."

"Spike?" She asked again cautiously, not wanting him to attack her. She hoped he would remember her, something was wrong and she felt as though she would need his help soon. She couldn't help but feel a spell had something to do with his behaviour. "Talk to me… William?"

At his human name Spike glared over at her, and in a second had his hands gripped painfully around her upper arms. A small cry escaped her lips as Spike shook her.

"How do you know me?" He shook her harder as she began to cry. "Tell me!" His voice was cruel and cold as he shouted at her, not caring about the tears that fell from her eyes pitifully.

"Please... Spike… what happened to you?" Her vice got quieter as she spoke to the vampire who claimed to love her and was now treating her as some sort of rag doll. The thought of a doll gave Buffy an idea, although in his current mental state she should probably have kept quiet. "Did Drusilla come back again?"

"What? How the fuck did you know about Dru?" His anger turned to malice at what he assumed to be a threat against his lover. He lifted her from the bed and pulled her against him. Kneeling on the thin mattress, blankets wrapped around her calves, as a pissed off William the Bloody breathed against her neck threateningly, she realised it probably want the best time to piss him off further.

"Recently, only that she left you for a chaos demon more than once, that she loves Angelus more…" Not that she ever did what was best. With the name of her ex, Spike lifted Buffy clean off the hospital bed and threw her into the door. The banging echoed down the hall yet no one came to help her, scrambling up into a sitting position and away from Spike, she willed her legs to work.

Months of laying still ate away at muscles, sapping her strength and she didn't know why. She had no idea why she was unable to stand for any amount of time right now.

"Dru did no such thing you lying bitch. What are you playing at?" His fangs elongated as his ridges form, hissing down at her he stalked forward as she gasped.

"You're not _my_ Spike. Who are you?" She asked as the fog seemed to lift, the spell was worse than she thought.

Stopping where he was he tilted his head to the side and studied her for a few moments, she looked so confused he couldn't help but feel something akin to sympathy for her. Demon or not the look on her face was pitiful. He figured she really didn't know him, or Dru, and reacting like this wouldn't be good especially if she was the wrong person. Wouldn't want granddad on his back for no reason.

"Told you pet. I'm not who you think I am."

_XXX_

After stopping off at his apartment to feed Angel did a quick patrol of the closest cemeteries then headed back to the hospital to see Buffy. Upon arriving he was dragged off by Dr Crowell to be spoken to privately. Overcome with worry, Angel was cold to the other demon.

"What did you do?" He growled loudly. "If she's hurt I'll kill you."

"Relax, he won't hurt her." At the mention of a man, Angel paled slightly. He had sent everyone home, who else would come to see Buffy and get into the room? "He hasn't left yet, I thought I'd warn you first. Didn't want a fight to break out on my shift, you see."

He nodded to let Angel know that was all; he didn't even get a name from the mysterious visitor. Opening the door Angel strode out and headed in the direction of Buffy's room, knocking two nurses out of the way as he went.

_XXX_

"Where am I?" She asked as tears welled in her eyes and her voice cracked.

Spike frowned as he looked at her, feeling bad he moved closer to her again but not as menacingly as before. He held his hand out for her and unconsciously held his breath as he waited for her to grasp it. Once she had the unneeded air rushed from his lungs as he pulled the trembling girl to her feet.

"You're at Sunnydale Memorial Hospital, pet. Far as I know, you've in a coma for a little over 3 and ½ months."

At the expression on her face Spike's grip tightened, she looked ready to pass out. He shook her softly, trying to help her snap out of her post-unconscious daze.

"Months?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, way the vamps are speaking, seems the Master almost had himself a good day."

His words stirred something inside of her, as she repeated the name of her killer in her mind images sprang forward and assaulted her. Weakening her further than she was already.

"_Welcome." The Master greeted her, his voice echoing off the walls of the underground cavern, making Buffy feel as if he was all around her, closing in on her. And she knew she wouldn't escape. _

"_Thanks for having me." She stopped speaking for a moment to take a look around. Focusing on her surroundings she hardly noticed the Master step closer to her and into a small patch of light. "Y'know, you really oughtta talk to your contractor. Looks like you got some water damage."_

"_Oh, good. The feeble banter portion of the fight. Why don't we just cut to the..."_

_She fired a cross bow bolt then, hoping to take him by surprise. She held her breath instinctively as the arrow soared across the room towards his heart, she dared not breathe incase the disturbance her inhaling and exhaling caused would throw the weapon off course. He shattered her hopes and illusions as he reached out swiftly and grabbed the wooden arrow mere centimeters from his undead heart. _

"_Nice shot." He told her as he looked at the weapon in his hand appreciatively before throwing it down and disappearing into the shadows._

_He was behind her in a second, one hand wrapped around her throat as the other moved her jacket away from her jugular, pushing it down her shoulders and onto the floor, all the while whispering mockingly into her ear._

"_You tried. It was noble of you. You heard the prophecy that I was about to break free and you came to stop me. But prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything." His voice lowered another octave. "You're the one that sets me free! If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. Think about that!"_

_Frozen with fear Buffy didn't even try to fight him off, she had lost. It was too late. A lone tear trails down her cheek as she felt the Master sink his fangs into her previously unmarred neck. After a few sips he lets her go._

'_**That's all he's taking? I'm dying for a few sips?**' She thought in hazy outrage before the darkness took her under. _

"_Oh, God! The power!" He shouted in joy as Buffy fell to her knees "And by the way..." He stops walking and looks down at her as she falls forward again to lay face first in the large puddle of water she had previously mocked. "I like your dress_."

Buffy coughs, water spewing from her mouth as her head turned to the side.

"Buffy?" A cautious Xander asks her.

"Xander?" She looked at him then to his opposite side. "Angel?" Trying to get up, she realized she couldn't. "What the..?" She noticed she was no longer on the floor in the cavern, but in a hospital bed with Spike leaning over her once more.

"Luv, glad you're awake, but we got to stop meeting like this." A small smirk played against the seriousness of his face as he took in her confused features. "You wondering why we keep meeting like this?" When Buffy nodded he sighed. "Figures."

He walked around to the other side of the bed, and sat down on the edge by Buffy's head. Lifting her head and placing it in his lap as he moved closer to the headboard he stroked her hair softly. "Where to start?"

"The beginning?" She asked jokingly. It was after all the obvious solution.

"This is my dream, and your vision. If you will, call it what you want I guess. You're life after all. Except you're dead, luv. Harsh but true I know, don't look at me like that." At his words the look of anger and 'slayer' melted from her face to be replaced by resignation. "You died and saved the world. I said this part before you woke up."

She just nodded her head, not wanting to interrupt him. "I don't really remember what happens when I wake up, not consciously anyway. But you will. You're in Heaven, pet. In a way, I guess you could call it that. And I'm your link to the real world. I'll let you know how everyone is, even me at my worst." He let out a humorless chuckle and sighed. "I really miss you pet."

"Too bad you won't remember, huh?" Spike smiled sadly and nodded.

"Anyway, this is your Heaven, your reward, you get what you want. A second chance, to love and I was selfish… I wanted to be here because in this world you'll love me, if you let yourself."

"I won't love you. I'll lov- like someone who looks like you. I don't think I could ever love anyone but **you** Spike."

"Don't say things you don't mean, kitten."

"But I do! I never got to tell you but I do."

_XXX_

"I do." She muttered wearily to herself as Spike placed her down on the bed again.

"Do what, luv?" He asked indulgently, he'd had enough practice with Dru to be an expert at this sort of thing.

"Love you Spike." His eyes flew to hers, and she frowned. Looking back up at the ceiling she cried out, "don't leave me here… take me home."

Lifting the blankets over her tired form, Spike wrapped them around her and sighed. There was something weird going on with this chit, best to kill her and be done. Then why the hell was he still coddling her? He moved away from her with a sigh, looking over her again she didn't seem to notice he was leaving. As he got to the door he heard her say something else and frowned, spinning back to face her, tears and all, he noticed she sat staring straight at him. And then she smiled!

"I miss you, too William."

**XXX**

Please review me…


	6. Pour Your Heart Out

Thanks to wicked-angel-413 _(Angel's here :P)_

sPIKEaNDmE _(I'm glad you're not confused any more huni :D)_

avihenda _(Hon, you're a doll :D You're the sweetest thank you so much for all your compliments)_ for the reviews! Love you all.

**Words:** 2,297

**Chapter 6**

**Pour Your Heart Out**

"William?" Spike asked her slowly. "Is he your boyfriend?" Buffy just shook her head. "An ex?" Another shake of her head answered him. "Who is he then, luv?"

"You, in a way. But you're not _my_ William, or my Spike. But you are Spike none the less. Please leave, I don't want to have to kill you."

"You think you can kill me? All weak and defenseless as you are?" He asked her, smirk replacing the curious frown that had previously marred his face.

"No, but I can. And I'm not weak and defenseless." Came the voice from behind him, spinning around Spike was face to face with Angel. Just a doorway that separated the two vampires, a doorway Angel seemed unable to cross.

"What, can't get in?" Spike mocked, casting a quick glance at the confused girl in the bed. Spike sneered at Angel once more before walking to Buffy's bedside. His hand reached out to stroke her hair softly, more for Angel's benefit but calming none the less. "So, luv, I'm listening. Tell me about your William and Spike."

"He loves me, and I love him and I want to go home." She sniffled softly and leaned into Spike's touch. "He tried, I know he did, he tried so hard to be good enough. He never had to change; I loved him… maybe I should have told him? Before I died."

"Buffy…?" Angel's confused voice sounded from the doorway, Buffy's head snapped round to face him. "You were with someone other than me?" He sounded hurt, and slightly angry.

"You left me…" She trailed off, before turning to look up at Spike once more. "He won't remember, you know. I will, but he won't. He'll have to keep unliving believing he let me die, that he failed. He was my hero… I miss him!" She began to sob. Without thinking Spike turned her and drew her close against him. Comforting her as she bawled into his shirt front.

"It's 'k, pet. The poof there will help you find your William."

"He wants me to stay here. He thinks I could learn to love **you** instead. That you could make me happy." Angel growled and leaped towards the barrier again desperately wanting Spike away from his girlfriend. Spike just smiled indulgently even with the look of awe flooding his eyes he couldn't help but think the girl was crackers.

"Who told you this rot then pet?"

"It's not 'rot', whatever that means. He's my link… to my old life, before I died. The Powers That Be are letting him be my link. He's sort of like an angel I guess, except he's a vampire, and I get these visions they're dreams and he speaks to me, but he never remembers and he won't remember I love him but I do." She began to cry anew as she finished speaking.

The last two words triggered the conversation he had had with Buffy moments before Angel arrived. She really loved another Spike, maybe the girl was sane… as sane as a slayer could be.

"Pet, I'm going out on a limb here… but are you from another dimension?" He asked her warily, as Angel growled louder both terrified of her answer for different reasons. Angel wanted his girlfriend back and Spike wanted to kill the right slayer.

"I don't know. What year is this?"

"1998. I only got into town a week or so ago."

"I'm not from here, I know that much. It was 2001 when I died. I saved the world… I died." Her hand flew to her mouth as she fought back more tears. "I left Spike without telling him I love him."

The Spike sitting behind her, still in shock from her declaration tried hard not to curse or hit someone or cry. It was typical, he loved someone and they never loved him back. But this time they did and never got the chance to tell him. And now she was here and didn't love **him**!

"Bloody peachy." He grumbled, unsure why he cared whether the slayer loved him.

"Are you Angelus?" She gazed at Angel again, and frowned guiltily as he flinched.

"Buffy… how do you know…?"

"Oh, yeah, that hasn't happened." Before either male could reply she continued, "Are you?"

"I have my soul Buffy." She smiled at him softly a weight seemingly lifting from her shoulders as the barrier he was pressed against dissolved under his touch. He fell forward, the great Angelus, landing face first on the hospital room floor of the slayer.

"Are you ok?" She asked from the bed.

Getting up he nodded. "How come you trust him now, kitten?" Spike asked amused by the other vampire's finesse.

"Because… he'd not my Angel either and I have to remember that this Angel didn't hurt me like the other did." Nodding slowly Spike tried not to growl in jealousy.

He didn't like that fact that she termed the poof 'her Angel', even if she used the same endearment on him.

"Angel, could you call a doctor? I'd like to be discharged now." Hesitantly, Angel left the room in search of Dr Crowell.

Once he was gone, Spike coughed softly until Buffy focused completely on him.

"Could you learn to love me?" He whispered, cautious of her rejection for a yet to be known reason.

"Maybe. You're not him Spike, and sometimes I might think you are, because you sound like him, you look like him, you feel and smell and" Her tongue flicked out to trace his lips. "Taste like him." He stared down at her, fear blossoming. "But you're not him, and it hurts that you're here and he's not. But he chose you… and I have to trust that. But it doesn't matter whether I can love you or not, because you're not **my** Spike, you are Drusilla's."

She blinked back yet more tears and wiggled out of his embrace. Flinging back the sheets she stood unsteadily and tried to make her way towards the small wardrobe on the other side of the room. Almost falling once or twice, she made it there faster than she thought she would.

"Go, go slayer healing." She mused out loud. She pulled the clothes from the bottom of the wardrobe and sniffed them. They smelled fresh; her friends must have banked on her waking up sometime. Or her mom…

"Mommy?" She sniffled again, before turning to look at Spike, still sitting stiffly on the bed. "My mom's alive, Spike… she's not dead!" Grinning from ear to ear she ran over to the bed, stumbling a few times and threw herself into Spike's arms. "She's alive!"

"Uh, pet… that's… um, great." She mumbled unsure of what to say.

"Will you come and meet her? She always liked you." Spike frowned at her and Buffy 'ssssh'ed him before he could protest. "She knows you're a vampire and that you haven't got a soul, but she likes you more than Angel anyway."

"She does?" He asked in wonder. She nodded and he grinned as well. "In that case, she sounds like a right decent lady, I'm in, sweetness."

"Great! We can go straight there then I can go find my friends and explain things and then you can go…" She looked away quickly. "…to Dru. Sorry told you I was likely to forget."

"It's 'k. Why exactly are you not, you know, shoving me away in disgust?" He wrapped his arms around her waist as proof to his statement, but mostly reveling in the feel of her against him.

"Because my Spike chose you, so I'm giving you a chance. You're still with Dru, so we'll just have to be friends." She finished on a sad note, wanting nothing more than for him to hold and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, but instead she pulled out of his embrace and changed out of the hospital nightgown.

Feeling bereft as the coldness seeped in where she had just been Spike warped his arms around himself and rocked back on his heels. He admired her naked form as she changed; Buffy of course knowing he was watching her did nothing to stop him. The youth of her body was obvious but still alluring, the way her back dipped and curved into her ass, the way she still had touches of puppy fat on her arms and legs yet he could see the powerful muscles as she moved the limbs. She was perfection, which even his dark princess paled to in comparison.

"We can't be friends Buffy… I don't love you, you know… but I could. So very easily, if you let me."

Before she could say anything in return Angel returned with the demon doctor in tow.

"Miss Summers, glad to see you out of that bed. Terrible thing to happen to a young girl, comas." He shook his head sadly and handed some papers at her the majority of which had already been filled in. "Just sign here, here and here and you can go." He pointed at dotted lines on a few of the different sheets and she did what he said. Handing them back to the doctor she smiled and thanked him for taking care of her while she was asleep.

"Angel could you drop me and Spike home please? My home, not his."

"Spike and I, kitten." He corrected snottily, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Angel, don't. I just want to see my mom, and then I'll go to the library and see the others, tell them to meet there ok?"

"Why is Spike going?"

Buffy walked out of the door, her words filtering back to the brooding vampire as the blond ran after the girl. "I think she'd want to thank the reason I'm awake."

_XXX_

They arrived at the house on Revello a little over 20 minutes later, knocking softly on the door as Angel drove away from them slowly, Buffy and Spike stood. Her hand clasped in his as he nervously swung his arm back and forth, rocking on the balls of his feet. The door flung open and a shocked Joyce Summers stood behind it, tears sprang to her eyes as she slowly reached out a hand to trace Buffy's face.

"You're real? I'm not seeing things, am I?"

"I'm real… ohh mommy!" Buffy cried as she threw herself into her mother's arms, still managing to keep hold of Spikes hand though. Spike watched them display with a strangely envious look on his face, he was also feeling slightly jealous as Buffy's attention was directed towards someone other than him. Pulling back from her mother Buffy grinned, and looked back at Spike. "Mom, this is Spike. He's the reason I woke up."

Joyce glanced at her daughter then at the bleached blond (older) man beside her and bit her lower lip for a moment. Finally reaching a decision Joyce smiled warmly at the man and moved aside. "Come on in Mr. Spike."

"Just Spike, Ms. Summers." He corrected politely whilst entering the slayers home. Taking a look around him as he walked into the living room Spike smiled, the place was what you could describe as 'homey', full of warmth and light and love, and no place for a monster like him.

Buffy felt the sudden change in him and looked over frowning. "Spike?" He just shook his head and sat down in the over stuffed armchair.

"How about I make us all a nice mug of coca and then you can explain how you became my hero?" Joyce suggested smiling at Spike again, then sending a loving look towards her daughter.

"With little marshmallows?" Spike asked his tone hopeful as his eyes lit up.

"What ever my hero desires." She answered him playfully, as Buffy swatted him softly on the arms, causing him to stick his tongue out at her.

As soon as Joyce was out of the room, Spike got up and moved to the couch where Buffy was sitting in and placed himself next to her. Reaching out one arm to encircle her waist he dragged her closer to him, reveling in her warmth, and leaned towards her ear.

"Will you let me Buffy?" He asked huskily.

"Will you let yourself?" She countered, not trusting herself to look at him right then she stared at his hand resting on her hip.

"I wouldn't ask otherwise."

"And Dru--" His hand cupped her chin, lifting her face so he could see it. He pressed his lips to hers cutting her off.

"Is my Sire and I love her for it. But I think I'm meant to be with you." He told her softly, eyes full of hope and trepidation, his heart couldn't take any more breaks.

"I'll let you." She whispered back, eyes meeting his full of love. "But I want to take it slow." As he was about to protest she placed her fingers to his lips and smiled. "My spike wanted me to be with you, and I'm not going to ruin that by rushing into things."

He grinned at her, happier than he could ever remember being and placed a quick kiss to her soft lips. "Thank you."

Walking back into the room Joyce heard Spikes last mumbled words and saw a quick kiss between the pair. Somehow managing not to drop al three mugs in her shock Joyce continued into the living room and placed the mugs down on the coffee table.

"Thank you for what?" She asked suspiciously.

Jumping apart at her presence was made known, Spike sat on one end of the couch and Buffy on the other, while Joyce seated herself in the armchair Spike had previously occupied.

"I'll start from the beginning."

**XXX**

Please review me… :D


	7. Explain Yourself

Would have been sooner but I couldn't get to let me update :S Very strange, I'm not sure it will let me this time but I'm holding out hope. If not, check and there's no point telling you because you won't see this if it doesn't update LOL

Thanks to avihenda : _Glad you're not confused anymore. And I'm glad we are friends as well_

marykaitlyn : _Would have been sooner but is being mean to me…_

Dark Drusilla : _Thanks Hon, its appreciated. _

wicked-angel-413 : _No fuss from Angel.. YET!_ for the review.

**Words:** 2,144

**Chapter 7**

**Explain Yourself**

The three sat in an awkward silence once Buffy had finished explaining the events, most of which were new to Spike as well, until Joyce opened her mouth.

"You know if Mr. Giles hadn't explained your slayer status to me before I would have you both committed?" She told her daughter.

'_Again_.' Buffy thought annoyed.

"Mom, we're not crazy. I'm not crazy! I can't go home, I have to stay here, and I hope you don't mind. I'm still Buffy-- just a little older. Mom… I…" Buffy looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes, not having been told about her 'death' Joyce Summers was taken by complete surprise when she had 100lbs of slayer wrapped around her sobbing her eyes out.

"Buffy, sweetheart, of course you're staying. I would never kick you out!" Buffy let out a harsh laugh at that, but comforted herself with the knowledge that it wouldn't turn out that way again. "Spike, where are you staying?"

Spike looked up at Joyce in shock, never expecting her to ask something like that. "Um…" He trailed off not sure whether to tell either of them that he was living in a factory. It dawned on him that Buffy probably knew. "At the old burnt out factory."

"I know the one." She cringed in distaste. "Well you're welcome to stay here."

"It's appreciated Joyce but I have someone there I need to take care of." Joyce frowned at him, and opened her mouth to protest further but Buffy placed a hand on her arm to silence her.

"Well, you're welcome over anytime." Spike gave her a grateful smile and nodded his head softly. He stood up and walked towards the door, looking back at Buffy to see if she were ready to go. "Buffy, are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go see my friends and Giles. Spike said he'd come with me."

"And Angel, are you seeing him?" Joyce blurted.

"How do you know…?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"He was paying for your room. He's your boyfriend right?"

"Used to be." Buffy smiled at Spike, unsure how he would take the mentioning of Angel. She had debated on how to answer her mother but was glad she had said that because as she did he seemed to stand up straighter and brighten at the prospect of being termed her boyfriend in the near future. "Anyway… Angel already knows I'm awake, he drove us back here."

Joyce just nodded, and walked back into the living room. Buffy and Spike left the house, closing the front door softly behind them.

On the walk to Sunnydale High both the slayer and the vampire held hands, a simple gesture that meant more than words to the pair. Buffy smiled up at him as he squeezed her hand tighter the closer they got to the school. Spike, with his hyperactive nature, was soon bored of the silence and thought a little contestation would help calm Buffy's nerves.

"So pet, you plan to tell them the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Hey, how'd you know that?"

"Ate a bailiff once." Buffy blanched at him and Spike would have kicked himself if he could have. "Pet, I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. I forget sometimes, told you I would."

"What was your Spike like?"

"An asshole!" She told him with a small laugh. "He was a bastard at first, all with the 'I'm going to kill you' posturing," She rolled her eyes and made a 'grr' face. "But he helped me save the world later this year your time. We sent Angelus to Hell and he took Drusilla out of town." Her eyes glazed over as she talked about her love. "He came back half a year later, Angel came back from Hell, and Spike kidnapped Willow to do a love spell because Dru left him. He never got round to the spell, figured it'd be easier to torture her till she learned to love him again.

"Of course she didn't, and a year later he was back with Harmony. A dipshit airhead that goes to my high school." She muttered the last sentence jealously. "He found the Gem of Amara and tired to kill me in daylight." She smiled fondly at the memory of seeing him in the sun. "I sent the Gem to L.A. when I got it off him. I feel kind of bad about it now. He went to get it and when he came back the military captured him and put this chip in his head."

"Chip?" Spike asked her, suddenly feeling ill at the thought of another him somewhere being experimented on.

"It was a piece of metal that stopped him hurting humans, gave him electric shocks, strong ones, if he tried. We thought it was demons as well for a while. When he realized it wasn't he helped me save the world again. Um, half a year later he realized he was in love with me, but didn't tell me for an extra 6 months. He didn't go about it in the best of ways either.

"He chained me up opposite Dru who came back to make him 'bad' again. He told me he'd stake her for me if I said he had a chance with me. I was cruel to him and he ranted about how she was his salvation and it was this big honor. Then he said that he'd let her eat me if I didn't say anything. She got free and Harmony showed up angry at being left out. Big fight and then Harmony and Dru left and Spike chased me home trying to apologize and I had him locked out. His face… god I hurt him so much."

"Did he get his invite back?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Yeah, right before he saved the world again. He told me he'd wait outside for me and when I told him to come in he seemed to glow. He looked so happy. He was meant to protect Dawn, my fake-real sister, and he tried but… we were both too late so I jumped. I saw him while I was asleep he was in so much pain and he wont remember seeing me. For all he knows I'm in Hell right now and he blames himself." Tears sprung to her eyes again and she tried to fight them back.

"Sssh! Somehow he'll know you're safe, I wont let anyone hurt you. I'll keep you safe." He whispered to her as he pulled her into his arms.

Buffy looked up and smiled sadly, "We're here, Spike." She walked forward and then stopped, turning to look at him she laughed softly. "You know it's really confusing with you both being called Spike."

Spike just grinned at her and carried on walking. "I might call him William, sometimes." She murmured as she ran to catch up with Spike.

_XXX_

The library was dark; the only light was from the office. Giles sat in there a glass of whiskey in his hand as he stared hard at Angel.

"You're telling me she's awake, and you let her leave with your murderous childe?" What started off as a calm sentence soon turned to one of anger. Jumping from his chair Giles threw the glass across the room, it shattered against the wall barely missing Angel's head.

"Calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down? How can I calm down? My slayer is finally awake… just so she can die? You incompetent idiot!" Giles gave Angel a look that could kill before leaving the office. Picking up the phone he dialed Willow's number.

"Willow?" He asked when the ringing stopped. "Come over please, I need you to do a location spell for Buffy." Hanging up on her before he could receive an answer he was about to lay into Angel some more when the door flung open.

_XXX_

As they entered the school building Buffy was startled to hear what sounded like shattering glass echo through the hallway. Knowing without a doubt, that it came from the library Buffy took off at full speed leaving a confused vampire behind her.

She flung open the doors and ran inside, stopping dead when Angel and Giles turned to stare at her, neither one hurt or fighting for their lives.

"Uh... hi guys." She waved softly and bit her lip embarrassed.

"Buffy? Is it really you? Are you alright? Your mother?" Giles rambled, spouting off one question after another.

"Chill Giles. I'm fine. Why wouldn't my mom be fine?"

"Well, Spike was--"

"Spike wouldn't hurt my mother or me Giles I promise." She answered calmly, her voice conveying the amount of trust she placed in the vampire. As his name was mentioned Spike walked through the door smugly. Having heard what she said about him he walked with a slight bounce in his step, eyes sparkling in happiness.

"What'd I miss, pet?" He asked cockily grinning at Angel.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Angel growled at him.

"Promised the slayer I'd see her friends with her." He resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the older vampire as he spoke again. "We're gonna give it a try, we've sort of cleared it with the slayer's mum." Buffy slapped him softly on the arm as Angel growled and Giles reached for the bottle of whiskey again.

"You and my slayer are…?" Giles asked slowly, not sure how drunk he was at that point. He figured he must be pretty out of it, because Buffy had only just woken up, she couldn't be meaning what the vampire had said.

"It's a long story Giles, sit down. Are the others coming?" Giles nodded. Then got up and rang Xander, telling him to come over as well. "I'll let you in on the details when the others get here, ok?"

At that time, the best Giles could do was nod his head slowly, unable to come to grips with what Buffy was telling him. Spike sat down in on of the chairs at the large wooden desk, grabbing his girl around the waist he dragged her onto his lap and wrapped his arms tight around her stomach. Angel growled low in his throat and Buffy shot him an evil look, causing Giles to drink more and Spike to smirk.

After what seemed to be an hour passed by but was actually minutes, Willow and Xander dashed into the library.

"Come on Giles, we need to find Buffy!" Willow shouted, painfully high.

"Buffy's MISSING?" Xander screamed, no one having filled him in on the location spell factor.

While fighting the giggles that desperately wanted to erupt from her throat, Buffy stood from Spikes lap with some effort, him not wanting to let go just help her tighter, and went to Xander. She threw her arms around him and laughed then.

"I'm here, Xander, I'm fine." Upon seeing her, Xander blinked, trying to clear the vision from his fear addled brain. When the said vision wrapped herself around him he grinned and held her back tight. She was real, and awake, and so not missing.

When Xander's arms closed around her, Spike sprung from the chair with a warning growl and practically dragged Buffy out of the boy's arms. Spike snarled at Xander once more and sat himself back down in the chair, Buffy on his lap. She looked at him with an irritated look on her face and smiled apologetically at Willow.

"It's ok Buffy, I'll hug you later." Willow tried not to sound disappointed. Buffy smiled at her redhead best friend and nodded. Noting the differences made by time in the young girl. Before she could further dwell on the changes in her friends, Willow spoke up again. "I want to know why you called me here saying Buffy was missing."

"I was, at the time. I went to see my mom and Giles thought I was in trouble." Spike started to nuzzle her neck, stiffening at the marks left by his great, great-grand sire. Buffy reassuringly squeezed his arm, much to Angel's annoyance.

"Who's the Billy-wanna-be?" Xander asked with a sneer, already not liking the guy. Could he wait any longer to shoe in on Buffy?

"Teh reazone I fee-ar-d Buffy mai be in… strowble." Giles commented casually, his words slurred by the increasing alcohol he was ingesting.

At the older Brits words, Xander stiffened and readied himself for a fight. No one was hurting Buffy again. Willow's face paled as she took a step away from the blond man and her best friend.

"Why would she be in trouble with him Giles?" Willow asked shakily, always ask first, and shoot later.

Angel looked at Giles and nodded. "Go ahead." He muttered.

"Ca- cauzeee, hees a vamp-pyrez." Buffy frowned at Giles, and Xander, grabbing a cross and a stake, leapt for the bleached man.

**XXX**

Please read and review…


	8. Once More In Detail

Thanks to;

Vanessa Masterson : Hey! I'm British and I'm drunk… not now obviously :P Thanks

Dark Drusilla : It was warned to be evil LOL thanks.

wicked-angel-413 : You wait till you see Drunk!Joyce LOL thanks.

marykaitlyn : As quick as I can, reporting for duty. Thanks.

avihenda : Waves carrot yes I am a tease… carrot over cliff edge Thanks.

For the reviews. Love you all so much. Got to love these 'filler' chapters LOL

**Words:** 2,216

**Chapter 8**

**Once More in Detail **

Xander leaped forwards, stopping directly in front of Spike. With a stake aimed towards his heart, Xander grabbed Buffy with his free hand and dragged her away from the 'threat'. Then he pulled out a cross and waved it dangerously close to the vampires face.

"Back evil vampire. Get back! The power of Christ compels you!" Xander shouted, while waving the holy artifact. Standing behind him, Buffy's mouth dropped as she watched her best friend make a fool out of himself, in front of what could still be considered, a dangerous monster.

"Xander, we're not exorcising him!" Angel snapped irritated to have his Childe still sat there, stake free.

As the words left the older vampires mouth, everything seemed to dawn on the blond, who promptly burst into fits of hysterics soon followed by Buffy. Once again placing her on his lap.

"Were they like this in your world pet?" He asked her with a smirk. She nodded frantically, her hand flying to cover her mouth and stifle the giggles.

"Your world?" Willow repeated confused.

"Xander, sit down. Leave Spike alone all of you, and I'll explain." Buffy directed her friends, who all did as they were told with only a minimal amount of resistance. Angel directed Giles' drunken ass into one of the chairs around the library desk, while Willow and Xander took the other two spare ones. Angel remained standing, stake clutched tightly in his hand just in case.

"My name is Buffy Summers, and I am 20 years old." She started her voice and face completely serious. She noticed the looks on everyone's face but Angel and Spike who had heard a bit already and frowned. "I was born to Hank and Joyce Summers in 1981. I became the Vampire Slayer in 1997, before that I was a Valley Brat. In 2000 I died protecting my sister, Dawn Summers, and the world from a Hell God. Questions? Complaints? Please don't think I'm crazy!"

"Yeah, Buff you're funny, really. Now seriously, what's with the blond menace?" Xander laughed at her, his eyes narrowing slightly when she didn't smile or laugh or do anything else to give away the joke.

"I'm not joking Xander. I died and now here I am… 3 ½ months after _I_ killed the Master, not which ever one of you did it in this reality." Giles cleared his throat, the conversation being enough to sober him slightly.

"So, you're telling us that… what? That you're not Buffy?"

"And I repeat Giles, 'My name is Buffy Summers…' of course I'm Buffy, just from somewhere else."

"My guess is Alternate Dimension, luv. If it was the past, plain and simple, it would have turned out the same way."

Buffy swiveled on his lap to face him; one hand traced his cheekbone while the other gripped his bicep. She leaned forward to press her lips against his in a sweet, chaste kiss. "I think that's the idea. He didn't want it to turn out the same." She whispered before pressing her lips against his again, in their third ever kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and drew her tight against him. Giles' coughing drew them both out of the haze their kissing had created, firmly back in reality Buffy turned back to face her friends.

"Why wouldn't 'he' want it to be the same?" Giles asked, hesitantly walking to his office to retrieve a note book.

"I died." She stated simply, causing Spikes grip on her to tighten further.

Ignoring the conversation between slayer and her watcher, Xander sat eyes riveted on the blond pair, his mouth hanging open in shock. "Good God! Tell me you two aren't…!" He exclaimed, throwing desperate looks around the room.

"Are you… together? In the other dimension I mean?" Willow asked, from behind her hair shyly.

"No, we would have been if I hadn't died." She told her red haired friend sadly.

"Why?" Angel asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm dead." She blinked at him, trying to push back the tears.

"No, I mean… why not before?"

"Long story and it has nothing to do with you." She snapped, leaning back into Spikes comforting embrace.

Giles returned with a pen and notebook, and took his seat at the table again. "From the beginning please?"

"Basically, Xander did CPR and I woke up, killed the Master went to the Spring Fling, stayed with my dad in LA for the summer, came back as Miss Bitch Extraordinaire and ground Master 'bones to make my bread' had a nice long cry on Angel and then was over my dying.

"Spike showed up before parent teacher night, tried to kill me before St Vigeous, which should be in a week or so, and inadvertently save me from 'grounding by mom'. Spent half a year trying to kill me, until I dropped a church organ on him for kidnapping A…" She froze. Sure she didn't love him anymore, but did she want Spike to kill him? "Somebody to cure Dru, Angelus came back and took Dru from Spike, spent the rest of the year trying to kill me and annoying Spike to the point of torture, and tried to bring Acathla forth to swallow the world.

"Dru killed the slayer and Spike rescued me from the police and helped me send Angelus to Hell, in return for him and Dru being allowed to leave town. Angel went to Hell, Spike went to Brazil. Spike came back half a year later and kidnapped Willow because Dru left him and he wanted a spell. Angel was back from Hell Spike left again, and then came back a year later. Angel was in LA for good by then, Spike got the Gem of Amarra and I got it off him and sent it to LA, Spike went after it. And came back and got captured by the Initiative, joined us unwillingly then by choice. Fell in love with me and I hated him. We almost got married once; it was a spell, and… never mind.

"He told me he loved me, in a way which was not the best way. I uninvited him from my house after like 3 years and then invited him back in a few months after my mother… after Dawn was taken by Glory. We got Dawn safely back and I jumped. He was supposed to protect her and he fell, Doc threw him off the tower before I could get there, and I died and he blames himself. I never told him I loved him."

She sniffled as the tears she had been fighting once again spilled down her cheeks. Spike rested his head against her neck, tucked into her shoulder and nuzzled at the soft flesh, purring lightly to calm her. The entire time she was talking, Giles had been jotting notes. Now she was done he looked at her carefully, tearstained face and puffy eyes. The way she looked against William the Bloody, although a mass murdering vampire, they look good together. There was no denying that.

"If I may, could I ask some questions?" Buffy nodded. "Are you certain you should have told us about the future?"

"It's not your future. It's my past. Spike said I would be here, because I have no body to go back to so I doubt it would happen the same or they'd have taken my memories."

"Spike? That Spike? As in the vampire at your neck?" Xander snorted in distaste.

Giles gave a start as he noticed how close his slayer was to be bitten. "Not this Spike, my Spike. He's my messenger. The link to my old life so I'd know how my friends are. I'd worry otherwise."

"Earlier you mentioned 'he'? Who would that be?"

"My Spike, again. As my link he gets to be a part of my Heaven, or this world as he called it. In my dreams and in his he's always here, he talks to me…" She smiled thinking back on when she told him she loved him in one of those dreams. "He wanted to choose factors in my Heaven with me, because he wanted me to be with this Spike. That's why I'm giving a Spike I don't know a chance. Because the Spike I do know believes he can love me, and that I can love him in return. I don't doubt it!" She grinned widely at the awe filled look Spike sent her before he returned to nuzzling her neck.

"Ok. Who is The Initiative?"

"A military organization that specialize in HST's. Hostile Sub-Terrestrials. They capture and experiment on demons; they tried to make an army out of Frankenstein like creatures. They used lots of demon parts and human and computer parts. He was called Adam; he killed the Initiative leader and took control. Spike was working for him for a while. They put this chip in Spikes head; it gave him electrical shocks strong enough to concuss him if he tried to harm a human. Adam promised to take it out, if he got me to the lair. I got there and killed Adam. The Initiative closed down, but they hung around just in case. My ex was one of them; he left half a year later to hunt in South America somewhere. No big loss."

"One last question, please?" Again Buffy just nodded. "You have a sister? Why chose Spike to protect this 'sister' of yours?"

"She's not my sister Giles. More like my daughter. The monk made her out of me, my blood, and my protection. They had to make her human so I'd look after her, protect her from Glory."

"Sorry, another question. Glory is?" Willow asked her eyes wide in interest.

"A Hell God, she ruled with two others, until she became too powerful and they had her expelled. She was sharing a body with a mortal man and he was the only way to kill her. I think he's dead now; I beat her pretty bad so I'm sure it looks worse on him. The hammer of a God to defeat a God."

"Back to this sister again, why Spike?"

"Because he was the only one I could trust with her. I told you Giles, and my mom figured it out for herself, long story. We told Willow, Xander, and two more people and no one thought to tell Spike. So when Dawn figured something was up, she snuck out and went to find out. Spike found her and went with her so she didn't get her or attacked and he found Giles' diary and read some. They both found out what Dawn really was, and I blamed him.

"It wasn't his fault because he didn't know. He still treated her like Dawn, when we all stopped talking when she walked into a room, he talked more." She smiled softly. "He almost died to keep her safe, and to keep me from losing her. He risked everything for us both; he was the only one I counted on. The only one strong enough." She finished with a wistful smile and the Spike whose lap she sat on felt pangs of jealousy from hearing how highly she talked of this other Spike of hers.

He clenched his fists against her hips and pulled her back against him tighter, growling softly in jealousy. She turned to face him and smiled regretfully. "Sorry." He just nodded at her.

Giles closed his notebook, with a grimace. "If that is all?" Buffy nodded once more. "I suggest you go home. For someone who has both woken from a coma and died recently, you aren't getting enough rest."

"Both times, I've been flat on my back asleep, I don't need that anymore. I might patrol." Giles opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "Who's been doing it while I was away?"

"I have." Angel looked at her, and then glared at Spike. "I'll go with you if you want."

"She doesn't want, I'm going."

"What about Dru Spike?" Angel snarled, looking at Buffy to gauge her reaction to her rival.

"What bout her? I have minions to take care of her when I'm away." He glared back before pressing a wet kiss to Buffy's jaw causing her to giggle.

He lifted Buffy from his lap to stand on the floor, getting up after her he let go of her long enough for her to fling her arms around a still seated Willow and tell her she missed her. Spike grabbed her hand and began to drag the slayer out of the library. As they got to the door, Buffy stopped and looked at Giles.

"Am I still in school?" She asked slowly, terrified of the answer. She really didn't want to go to school again, but she needed to if she was going to get a job here, later.

"Yes, Buffy, dear. I'll see you on Monday." She smiled in thanks ad went to leave again.

"Wait! What day is this?" She exclaimed.

"Friday. You have a whole weekend to catch up."

"Yay for me!" She waved her hands in the air unenthusiastically. Following Spike out of the library she missed the stake that was hurled against the door once it was closed, followed by a muttered curse.

**XXX**

So the Xander-Spike thing turned out to be anti-climatic huh? LOL so do I retain my title as evil-fan-fic-queen-bitch:P LOL Please review for more… And since I'm a tease as well…

TEASER: **_"He smiled gratefully and kissed her again. This time he let the simmering passion between them rise to the surface and engulf them in wave after wave of emotion. His tongue swept against hers as the appendages dueled for dominance. His arm wrapped around her waist and drew her close to him, his erection pressed against her cloth covered mound. She moaned into his mouth and he let her go to breathe…"_**


	9. What A Night

It seems I forgot to add this before I went off on my Harry Potter crazed tangent… so here is three chapters instead of the promised two :P :P

Enjoy and review…

**Words:** 1,178

**Chapter 9**

**What a Night**

The two blonds walked through one of the least busy cemeteries hand in hand. Spike smiled at his girl leaning over to give her a chaste kiss.

"This is weird." She told him. He raised his eyebrow at her and frowned. "I mean, before we didn't do anything like this. We fought, you insulted me I insulted you and ran off after punching you in the nose."

"This is nice though."

"Very nice." She agreed.

After staking a few stray fledglings and one praxis demon Spike walked Buffy back to her house. He wanted more than anything to go inside with her and watch her sleep in his arms, but he still had loyalties to Dru and she needed him right now.

"Go to her, I understand." He smiled gratefully and kissed her again. This time he let the simmering passion between them rise to the surface and engulf them in wave after wave of emotion. His tongue swept against hers as the appendages dueled for dominance. His arm wrapped around her waist and drew her close to him, his erection pressed against her cloth covered mound. She moaned into his mouth and he let her go to breathe.

"Bye Buffy." He kissed her softly again.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked hesitantly. He nodded at her and disappeared into the night. She walked into her house taking shaky breaths trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. "Damn he can kiss." She whistled in appreciation instantly blushing as her mother appeared before her.

"Buffy?" Her mother asked in worry.

"I'm fine. He had to make sure Dru's ok." As if that explained everything Buffy turned and headed upstairs to bed. Her mother stopped her calling her back down the stairs.

"Buffy, I want to know."

"I should have just taped it and hit rewind." She grumbled before throwing herself onto the couch with a sigh. Joyce frowned at Buffy, until she started telling the story again. Everything she had told Giles and the others she now told her mother. Except this time she didn't cry.

"Buffy… Dawn is…? Will she be here?" Joyce asked looking around the room as if she was already there but no one could see her.

"I don't know mom. I doubt it; I mean I'm in 'Heaven' why should I save the world here? So unless she lives with dad, then I don't have a sister." She answered sadly, sure she was a brat, but Buffy loved her anyway. "Also you won't get si-" Buffy threw a hand over her mouth in shock, as her mother gasped. "What I meant was that…"

"I'm sick?" Joyce asked uncertain she wanted to know. Buffy shook her head frantically, and at her mothers instance told her everything about the shadow, cancer and the aneurism. By the time Buffy had finished, Joyce sat stiffly in her seat tears running down her cheeks as she stared directly at Buffy. As her daughter began to cry as well Joyce snapped out of her daze and drew Buffy into a hug, crushing her against her chest Joyce whispered into Buffy's blond hair.

"It'll be alright, I'll see a doctor. I won't leave you. I swear." She ran her hand softly through the mane of golden locks as she tried to fight her fears and hush her daughters simultaneously.

"Mommy…" Buffy sniffled and looked at her mom, eyes puffy and red. Joyce just shook her head and told her to get some sleep. Following her mother's advice, Buffy stood, and after kissing her mother goodnight headed upstairs for the first sleep in her bed in over 3 months.

_XXX_

After leaving the slayers house Spike practically floated back to the factory. As he entered the building the bounce in his step gave him away to the minions, they, drawing their own conclusions, began to spread word around the factory that Spike had somehow killed the slayer. It was only after his shower that Drusilla cornered Spike in their room that he heard about these rumors.

"Oh, my William. Killed the bad slayer for mummy, he did." She told Miss Edith lovingly, the doll dangling by her side, held up by the scrap of her dress clutched in Dru's hand.

"Never said that, pet. Who's telling you lies?" He frowned at her when she tilted her head to the side. Feeling the familiar tingles of her trying to pick his brain apart, he closed himself off to her. "Tell me, luv. Who lied to you? I'll kill the bad man."

Dru growled at him, at first she sounded like she was mewling then gradually she became angrier. He reeked of slayer, even after his shower Drusilla could see the slayer floating all around him. In his head and his heart, he was blinded by her. Drowning.

Suddenly she leaped at him, arms outstretched to grip his throat painfully tight. His hands came up to claw at her arms, trying to pull them off of him. He disregarded any thought of hurting his Sire as he felt her nails begin to draw blood; large gashes made into the tender flesh of his neck that poured blood, the crimson liquid ran down onto his color bone and his shirt. With a snarled Spike vamped out and flung his Sire backwards into the door. The door rattled from the force and as Dru slumped against it, slowly creaked open. A minion poked his head inside.

"GET OUT!" Spike roared, breathing erratically as he tried to calm his demons need to grovel.

Dru looked up at him, the sudden anger missing from her eyes, whimpering in pain she tried to stand only to fall back to the floor seconds later.

"Oh baby, I'm a bad rude man, forgive me?" His eyes blue once more as they looked at her filled with guilt and begging her to accept his offered hand. As she placed her frail hand into his he stepped closer and swung her up into his arms. Cradling her close to him he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and moved closer to their shared bed.

As he laid her beneath the covers and drew them up over her, his mind drifted to Buffy. He had really wanted to spend more time with her, but he had to take care of Dru, now he'd be lucky if he got to leave the room tomorrow night, let alone the factory.

Drusilla felt her Childe drift, his mind suddenly filled with the golden angel she could never be. Whimpering louder she clung to his arm and pulled him down to lie behind her. Spike gathered her into his arms with a frustrated sigh, wishing he knew what made her angry in the first place.

As he drifted off, Buffy's face swam behind his closed eyelids. Suddenly she was replaced by Drusilla.

Turning in his arms to face him, she kissed his full lips softly and whispered ever so quietly. "I see the slayer, floating all around you. Why don't you push her away?" His eyes shot open.

'_Bollocks._'

**XXX**

Two more coming up…


	10. 16 Going on 21

Ok sorry for the wait… I went completely off anything that wasn't Harry Potter as you can tell from my latest updates if anyone of you has added me to Favorite Author instead of Story LOL

I'm still on my HP kick, and am slowly trying to get these fictions back on track because I don't want them to be Permanent WIP's like **_War Torn_** and **_The Assassin _**are going to be… Sorry if any of you wanted me to update them.

So if you'll bear with me and give me loads of support and reviews… I may actually update again LOL … past Chapter 11 because that will be up straight after this one :P :P

And for my first post since June 2005… I give you… CHAPTER 10….

Enjoy!

**Words:** 1,684

**Chapter 10**

**16 Going on 21**

The next day, Joyce carried on as normal in the kitchen, making coffee and buttering toast, when Buffy came down the stairs dressed in dark blue jeans and a pink halter neck Joyce almost dropped her cup.

"Mom?" Buffy asked frantically, Dawn had told her that their mom dropped the plates before falling, and she had dropped another when Angel turned evil.

"I'm fine; I just thought it was all a dream." Buffy grinned and carefully wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I'm real, no dream mom I promise." Extracting herself from her daughter Joyce placed the cup on the island and picked up her toast, handing it to Buffy she put to more slices in the toaster for herself. "Thank mom." Buffy mumbled around a bite of bread.

Joyce took her seat at the island opposite Buffy; lifting the mug of coffee to her lips she took a small sip. Placing it back on the counter top she gazed hard at her daughter.

"Is Spike your boyfriend?"

Buffy coughed, choking on the piece of toast in her mouth. She threw her hand over her mouth trying not to spit the bread at her mother. "Sorry, what?"

"Is that man your boyfriend?" She asked again, her forehead creasing in thought.

"No, not really. He has a girlfriend, sort of." Buffy it her bottom lip and tried to term Spike and Drusilla's relationship to her mom.

"Sort of? So he's cheating on her or leading you on?" Joyce asked angry at the man.

"Neither." Joyce raised an eyebrow. "It's complicated."

"So's your life, but I still want to be involved in it." Buffy looked away. "Please Buffy?"

With a sigh Buffy told her mother to brace herself, after receiving a nod from Joyce indicating she was ready, Buffy swallowed heavily. "Spike's a vampire, mom. He's actually related to the Master; the one who killed me." At her mothers frightened gasp Buffy reached out to clench her shaking hand. "It's ok, Spike won't hurt me. I won't lie to you mom, he came here to kill me." Joyce paled and squeezed Buffy's hand. "He's not going to now. The sort of girlfriend is his Sire Drusilla."

"Sire?" Joyce asked, growing more confused by the second.

"A vampire's Sire is the vampire that turns you, drinks your blood and gives you their own. Dru sired Spike in 1880. Angel sired Dru around 1820 sometime. He was sired by Darla in 1772, I think. She was the blond woman who said she was my friend last year before you fell on a 'BBQ fork'. Darla was The Master's favorite Childe." At her moms confused look Buffy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "It means The Master sired Darla. Therefore relating him to Spike."

"Spike is over 110 years old Buffy." Her mother frowned.

"Only in vampire years." Her mom stared at her. "In human he's only about 25, or less."

"And a 25 year old sniffing around my 16 year old daughter is supposed to make me feel better in what way?" Joyce asked a hint of sarcasm evident among her annoyance.

Buffy sighed. "I'm almost 21, mom." She whined.

"Not here, you're not. You're 16!" She pointed out angrily.

"I love him." She lifted her chin defiantly. "And he loves me, maybe not here, but he did there. And I can live with that."

"Buffy, you are 16 here. You are still a child, and as your mother, I forbid you to see that m- vampire again." She shouted rising from her seat, heading towards the living room with Buffy chasing after her.

"Mom, you can **not** do that! I am NOT your little girl. I am 20 years old." Buffy cried in outrage as tears sprang to her eyes.

Joyce ignored her outburst and pulled open the cupboard door; pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniel she preceded to fill a glass to the brim and down it in one gulp. The hand holding the glass immediately put it down on the shelf and grabbed onto the wall to steady herself. Forgetting about the glass Joyce continued to swig out of the bottle, as Buffy stared on in shock.

It was too much like the last time. The shouting, the drinking, the tears.

'_At least she didn't throw a glass at me this time_.' She thought solemnly.

"Mom, put the bottle down and we'll talk."

"Talk? You want to talk? What happened to you shouting at me?" She cried.

"You were shouting too!" Buffy yelled back, hand flying to her mouth as the words left it. "Mom, I'm sorry. Let's not fight. It's my first day here."

"Oh yes, that's right. You're not _my_ Buffy." She sneered at her and took another swig of the amber liquid.

"Mommy!" Buffy sobbed, tears falling unchecked down her face. When Joyce just continued to drink Buffy let another sob tare from her throat as she turned and flew up the stairs. She slammed her bedroom door behind her and clicked the lock into place.

Pacing around her bedroom for 15 minutes Buffy felt like a caged animal. The word echoing in her head and the images assaulting her brain, as she cried. It was just like last time. Only Joyce didn't tell her to leave, she ran. She picked Mr. Gordo up and hugged the pig tight. She heard a glass smash downstairs and laughed softly.

"I see she threw the glass after all."

Throwing the pig back on the bed Buffy opened her wardrobe and pulled out the chest on the floor. Lifting the lip and removing the false bottom she picked up as many stakes as she could carry and tucked them into her jeans. She grabbed a jacket and shoved the remaining stakes into the pockets.

She angrily shoved the chest back into her wardrobe and slammed the door closed. She walked over to her window, and with a sad look back at her door lifted one leg out and pulled the other after herself. Climbing down the tree Buffy took off at a run for the only cemetery she remembered a vamp nest being in.

Grove Cemetery was eerily silent during the day light hours, no one walked past it or through it. No one walked any where near it, there wasn't even cars around. It was eerie indeed. She jumped the locked gate with ease, another thing strange; usually the gates were open during the day.

Slowly Buffy headed for the mausoleum that her and Faith had gone to during the make-up exam she skipped. Throwing open the door she yelled.

"Rise and shine, it's your wake up call." Somehow it wasn't the same when she said it on her own. She kind of hoped Faith would show up, but didn't. She didn't want Kendra to die, and Faith to turn evil. But Faith was fun, and maybe she could be helped this time.

She fought the vampires single handedly. Unamused to find out that she wasn't as strong now as she was in 4 years because her body hadn't had the amount of training and practice as her future body had. She managed to stake 4 of the 5 vampires without too much trouble. But now she was left with the oldest of the lot.

She circled him as he growled at her. "Don't like to be woken, slayer."

"Don't think that I care, vampire." She snarled at him.

He kicked out at her, taking Buffy by surprise she fell. The vampire dived on top of her and growled, practically salivating all over her halter neck. She twisted beneath him trying to throw him off.

"Name's Vick, incase you want to know who killed you." He told her smugly.

"Name's Buffy, incase you want to know who staked you." She muttered back just as cockily. Of course her smugness only got her into trouble when she expected him to rise to the bait, instead of doing so he vamped and sank his fangs into her neck, beside the Masters bite. With a scream Buffy's nails dug into Vick's head, trying to pry it off of her.

As her hands clung to him, he bit into her flesh harder, drawing more blood. As her vision began to swim Buffy quit struggling, when she felt him relax his grip on her she reached into her jacket pocket, gripping a stake as tight as she could she pulled it out. In her panic she slammed it into the vampires back missing his heart.

With a howl he jumped off of her trying to pull the stake out of his back, as she pulled the second stake concealed in her jacket out and rammed it into his heart. He stared at her in shock before he crumbled to dust, the other stake dusting with him.

"As I said, the name's Buffy."

She left the crypt, covered with dust and discarded stakes, the blood dripping down her neck and staining her beloved pink top as she headed to Giles house. She really should warn him about St. Vigeous.

_XXX_

As Buffy ran upstairs Joyce sighed, running a hand over her face she felt the tears well up behind her tightly shut eyelids. Her baby's first day awake, first day in this universe and she ruined it for her, over her denial to admit how old she really was.

She hated the thought that Buffy was all grown up and didn't need her any more. She'd only just gotten her daughter back, how could she not be needed now? With a frustrated cry Joyce through the bottle at the wall. She waited a few minutes to get her motions in check and headed up the stairs to speak to Buffy calmly.

The door was locked and no amount of banging or pleading could get it open, with a resigned sigh Joyce accepted the fact that her daughter had snuck out again. At least during the day time she couldn't get hurt. Waiting in the living room starring at the door hours went past before Joyce began to worry.

**XXX**

Ok… another chapter to go… This seems to be an old one that I just didn't seem to have added,  wierd


	11. Schools Hard and Threes Confussion

Anyway, it has been forever… so here is another chapter at last-- its not so good because I haven't written anything Spuffy or (M/F) Het!smut since like June of last year… forgive me?

**Words:** 2,364

**Chapter 11**

**School's Hard and Three's Confusion**

Spike woke later that day, close to sunset, and rolled over to stare at Drusilla. With a sigh he drew the covers back and got out of the bed, pulling his clothes off he headed for another shower, not wanting Dru to be all over him the next time he saw the slayer.

With a frustrated growl Spike slammed the bathroom door and stepped under the spray. He couldn't decide who he wanted more. His beloved dark princess, his salvation and lover for 100 years, or the tiny slip of a girl, the slayer no less, who had his wires crossed and his senses going 2 to the dozen. The dark beauty who made his demon scream and obey or the golden goddess who called to the man inside of him, begging him to be better, to be worthy for her.

He grabbed the bar of soap and dragged it along his skin, rubbing it raw in his anger. He didn't hear Drusilla waking or hear her step into the room after him. She dropped her dress and stepped out of it slowly climbing into the shower behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waste and he fought the urge to step away from her cold skin.

"Dru, pet, what are you doing?"

"Miss my boy, we did." He rolled his eyes and continued to wash himself as well as he could with her clinging to him. That doll really got on his nerves at times.

"Step back, pet." He ordered, and as she did he moved back after her, directing them under the spray of the nozzle. Watching to suds run down his body he ran a hand through his mused curls and grabbed the bar of soap and began to wash Dru. Rising her off moments later he grabbed a towel off the rack and tied it loosely around his waist. He grabbed another and draped it across her before he lifted her up and stepped out of the bath, carrying her back into the other room and depositing her on the bed.

He pulled a clean dress out of their wardrobe and helped her into it, the black velvet clinging tightly to her still wet curves. He dragged his towel over his body quickly and yanked a pair of black Levis over his lean hips. Tugging a black t- over his head he smiled at Dru and held his hand out for her to take.

"Come on, luv, let's go make nice."

_XXX_

Two hours to sunset, and Buffy was still holed up in the school library researching St. Vigeous, a research party she managed to escape from the first time around.

"Come on Giles I know the deal! And it's not like Spike's going to actually kill me!" She whined loudly.

"Buffy, he is still a vampire, you are a slayer. He will have to go through with some form of plan." Giles ripped the glasses from his face and began to furiously rub them as Buffy began to pout.

"At least I'm not on Parent-Teacher duty." She finished with a triumphant grin, which soon faded away to a desperate plea, mouth hanging open in shock.

"Miss Summers, just the delinquent I was hoping to see!" Principal Snyder announced, no care that she had been comatose for the past 3 ½ months. "Thursday is Parent-Teacher night; you will be decorating the lounge, preparing the refreshments, with no help from your… friends." He finished giving Giles a once over, and a glare. He turned with a smug grin and walked out of the library leaving Buffy staring at his retreating form stunned.

"You were saying?" Giles asked with a small laugh.

"At least he didn't use the same speech." She looked up at Giles then stamped her foot. "Urg!" Before turning and marching back to the table, plopping down into one of the chairs, she grabbed the closest book and began to violently turn the pages.

_XXX_

The weekend went by without much news worthy occurrences, a few fledglings here and there as well as a demon or two. Joyce and Buffy acted like their conversation had never happened when Buffy came home that night, and the slayer took great pains to hide her bite mark.

The next week was spent catching up at school, only having missed two weeks worth it was easy enough to copy Willow's notes. The rest of the school time was spent painting banners with a huge sense of déjà vu. Only without covering for Sheila this time.

Not once in the entire week did she see Spike again. She felt him a few times on patrol, but when ever she called out to him he seemed to vanish, leaving her standing there alone close to tears. She had believed he was close to falling in love with her, maybe he already did just a little, but with the pains he was taking to avoid her she wasn't so sure. He was either trying to let her down gently without a confrontation because he chose Du or was planning to kill her Saturday. Either option wasn't too appealing.

Soon enough, Thursday rolled around, and Xander made the same mistake in this reality as in the other. And of course, something did go wrong. Cue the vampires smashing through the window.

Spike in the forefront leading an army of vampire minions to kill the people at her school and her. He gave her a grin and leered at her for a moment, before speaking.

"What can I say, I couldn't wait?" His eyes rake her up and down and he smiled at her again, but she just looked away leaving him confused and hurt. He had no idea what he'd done to upset her.

As Spike moved forward Buffy grabbed a chair and flung it at him, once again overwhelmed by the déjà vu-ness of this whole event.

"Nobody gets out. Especially the girl." Spike called to the minions, mostly for show as he walked leisurely after Buffy. She wouldn't run from him, she must have known it was all a set up right?

"Bollocks!" He cursed as he thought about it, it made sense, the way she wouldn't look at him, the way she ran away!

_XXX_

As Buffy rounded the corner moments later Spike grinned at her.

"Fe, fi, fo fum. I smell the blood of a nice, ripe girl." He sing-songed at her then he dropped the metal bar on the floor as he walked towards her. He looked around to check for minions and seeing the coast was clear grinned again.

"Hey, pet. Is this enough to convince The Annoying One that I'm on his side still?" He asked cheerily bouncing on the spot in happiness.

Eyeing him suspiciously, Buffy frowned. "What's your angle Spike?"

"What? Buffy, I--" He started to protest but her hand cut him off.

"Just don't Spike. I don't want to know, really, I can't know, please…"

"I have no bleeding idea what you're prattling on about slayer." He growled at her, moving closer to wrap his hands around her forearms.

She flinched away from him. "So kill me already?" She tilted her head to the side, unconsciously revealing her bite mark.

Growling Spike threw her away from him. "What the hell is _that_?" He hissed.

A hand flew to her neck, the other behind her propping her up. "I got bit, I staked him, the end."

"Who?" He hissed again.

"I staked him, it doesn't matter." She protested her head held high.

"I want to know who bit what's mine." He said possessively.

"I'm not yours! You chose Dru!" She cried at him, tears beginning to pool behind her eye lids again. Blinking them away she jumped up from the floor and got ready to fight him.

"What? Pet, I couldn't see you because Drusilla would suspect something. I have to keep the Anointed One's trust. Buffy, I'm sorry. I thought you'd know." He told her apologetically, hand reaching out to grasp hers.

She tugged her hand away from his and cradled it to her breast. "How would I know? I haven't seen you in a week! I was waiting for you Saturday." She sniffled and looked at the floor.

"Dru had an episode I couldn't leave her." He tried to reach for her again only for her to draw back once more.

"Please, it would have taken five minutes to say "sorry can't make it, got a loony tune to care for'." She snarked at him.

"That's not fair!" He shouted. "You told me to go to her!"

"And you told me I'd see you again soon!" She screamed back. "Some time when you weren't trying to kill me." She whispered the tears freely flowing down her cheeks now. It seemed all she did since she'd gotten here was cry.

'_Some Heaven this is turning out to be!_' She thought bitterly, wishing her Spike would show up soon and make things better.

Rushing over to her at the site of her tears Spike wrapped his arms around her and cradled her to him. Murmuring comforting words into her hair. He began to purr as she just sobbed louder, his hands rubbing up and down her back trying to sooth her.

Unknown to them Drake, a minion loyal to The Anointed One, stood peering from around the corner. With a snarl he looked away as Spikes lips crashed against those of the slayer. No matter how unbelievably hot the good guy was, she was still the good guy! He ran back to the factory to inform Colin of Spikes disloyalties.

_XXX _

Joyce had been scolding Buffy and sending her home when the vampires attacked, even though she had been told about them it didn't make it any less terrifying. And what was worse was that, when the leader spoke the familiar sound of Buffy's sort of boyfriend drifted across the room petrifying her. She cast a quick glance around the room taking in all the panicking people she looked at her daughter. The shattered look on her face as the vampire spoke to her wrenched Joyce's heart out of her chest.

"Everybody, this way! Come on, come on!" The slayer called waving her arms in the direction opposite to where the vampires where standing.

Watching the leaders face as Buffy ran from him, Joyce swore she saw a look of hurt flood his features followed by confusion.

Now though, seeing him with his arms wrapped around her daughter after coming there to kill her, and hearing Buffy's sob Joyce was overwhelmed with panic. She quietly picked the axe off the floor where Buffy dropped it and smashed it around Spikes head.

"Get the hell away from my daughter." She shouted, as Spike fell to the floor clutching his head in pain.

"Women!" He growled as Buffy gasped and dropped down beside him.

"Spike, are you ok?" Nodding he was fine, they both stood and he pressed a hard kiss to her lips, smiling his apologies to her mother he leaned close to her ear and then ran for the window and dived out through the broken glass.

"See you tomorrow, pet, I promise."

"Buffy?" Buffy smiled and shook her head, taking her mothers hand in hers she started to lead her out of the school, smiling again as she noticed the safe forms of her friends standing outside on the grass waiting for her. The previously infested building now devoid of vampires.

_XXX_

Arriving in the mansion, he was confronted by Dru who wrapped her arms around him and cooed.

"Slayer with friends and family, that sure as hell wasn't in the brochure." He told her sulkily; secretly glad her mother had given him an excuse not to succeed.

She told him about the fairies and how they promised he'd get her next time as the walked into the main room, Colin sat on the throne obviously meant for someone bigger than him. Beside him, waiting smugly stood Drake.

"You have failed!" Colin boomed in a childish voice.

"I, uh… I offer penance?" Spike fought back the urge to laugh; the night had gone better than expected.

"Penance? Traitors are killed!" Drake spoke up for the first time since he had spilled Spikes dirty little secret to his master.

Drusilla began to whine as Spike shot Colin a confused look. "They see her too my knight, the sunshine, bright and so, so yellow. All on our heads. A tissue, a tissue, we all. Burn. Away." Her head tilted to look at Colin and with a big grin she pointed. "Starting with you."

"Silence her." Colin roared terrified of her prophecy. At his words three minions came to grab her. As one of them touched her he turned to dust as Spike grabbed his head and twisted it off his shoulders.

"There will be no touching, no silencing and no…" He looked at Dru, "interrupting. Why am I a traitor?"

Drake grimaced at him. "I saw you with her, all over her. The slayer… it's disgusting." He spat as Dru whined again, the images of both blonds filling her head.

"Actually she's quite a delectable creature. All soft curves and toned skin, so very tasty." He mocked them, a proud grin washing over his face. As Dru whined louder he suddenly realized what he said and who he said it in front of. "Bollocks!"

Before anyone could act, Spike grabbed Colin and hoisted him over his shoulder. Throwing him into a metal cage he slammed and locked the door, raising it up into the direct sunlight. Spike watched gleefully as the young vampire burned, as told by Dru's vision. After all that was left was smoke and ashes, he turned to face the minions and smirked.

"All those who obey without question, lives. Those that do not, get in line."

A few rushed him, and he killed them all, as dust littered the floor, he swept Drusilla into his arms and called 'good morning' to the remaining loyal minions. Taking his dark princess out of his room, he sighed. He'd have to confront her about it sometime.

**XXX**

Sorry it took so long, enjoy this while it lasts! LOL


End file.
